


Zoldyck Sisters

by daddy_kfc



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), F/M, Nen (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddy_kfc/pseuds/daddy_kfc
Summary: This is a hunterxhunter fanfiction which follows the lives of two Zoldyck sisters, Milluna and Nallumi.Milluna, Illumi's twin sister, is a heavily skilled assassin who wants to run the family business. Due to her gender, her (sexist) grandfather and parents refuses to make her the Zoldyck heir so she tries to eradicate sexism as a whole (as she sees it as her enemy). This same girl falls in love with Feitan who taught her how to properly torture people. The other sister, Nallumi, seems nice but definitely has anger issues and a hidden darkness that will be revealed. She falls for Kurapika and vice versa (they meet during the exam).Pairings:Feitan x OC (Milluna)Kurapika x OC (Nallumi)Hisoka X IllumiSurprise OC pairingDISCLAIMER: I do not own HXH or any of its characters, only my OCs.Honestly please read this, I promise it's good.
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Greetings

**Hello everyone, thanks for checking out my story! I hope you stay till the end (I intend to finish this story without waiting for the manga to go out of hiatus)**

**All A/Ns will be in bold and at the end of all chapters. There, I will clear up any confusion you guys have and will add fun facts about my OCs if I feel like it.**

**I have created a few OCs, most of which will be introduced as the story progresses (I will add "(OC)" in bold to let you guys know. I usually prefer to add any info as part of the story itself, that way it will be more interesting. For now, you only need to know the two Zoldyck sisters (OC), which I have added a little (very little) info for you below:**

**\- Milluna Zoldyck (22 at start) is Illumi's younger twin sister and looks like a prettier version of him (even though it is basically impossible to be prettier than Illumi). She is going to be Feitan's lover.**

**\- Nallumi Zoldyck (18 at start) looks like an older and female version of Killua. She is going to be Kurapika's lover. She is probably the most outspoken extroverted Zoldyck.**

**My story will alternate between narration and character POVs, so just a heads-up to avoid any confusion.**

**Thank you all so much again. Enjoy :)**


	2. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi asks Milluna to take the hunter exam along with him and Nallumi.  
> Nallumi runs into Killua when trying to leave the mansion.

** Milluna's POV **

_"Milluna, wake up."_ Illumi's voice echoed in my head.

I opened my eyes and was greeted by the usual black ceiling of my room.

 _"_ _What? Why?"_ I non-verbally replied to him. 

We discovered our ability to communicate like this ever since we were 4. Some people call it 'twin telepathy' but Illumi and I agreed that this was more than that; we didn't just think the same thing, we could have full-on conversations in our heads. More importantly, no matter how far apart we were, we could make the other twin hear what we say and hear on command. We decided to keep this ability unknown to others as soon as we knew how to use it, since grandfather would not trust Illumi as much as he did if he knew I was listening in on their private conversations.

 _"Urgent. Kitchen. Now."_ was all he said in his signature soft and floaty voice which I personally found irritating to wake up to.

I rose from my bed and looked at the clock: 4.30 am. Despite being adaptable and highly skilled assassins, none of the Zoldycks were early risers, especially me. I figured that apart from Illumi, no one would be up yet, so I put on a robe and exited my room.

Only the servants could go into the kitchen via a code created by Gotoh and not even grandfather could enter it, apart from by breaking down the doors, of course. This was what made it the kitchen such a perfect meeting place for brother and I, as no one else would think to enter the kitchen from the dumbwaiter in the preparation room. At least not Milluki, who always wanted to know what we were up to, the child wouldn't even fit into the dumbwaiter if he tried. I found his nosy nature strange for someone who is always cooped up in their room, but the reason he spends so much time in there could be due to watching the monitors of the CCTV he put up around the house.

I got to the dining room and crossed it to the preparation room. This was where the servants made sure the food from the kitchen met grandfather's high standards before putting them on carts and wheeling them out. Once I got into the dumbwaiter, I pressed the buttons on the outside before quickly shutting the door from where I was uncomfortably seated. I immediately started to descend.

Once the motion stopped, I didn't even get the chance to open the door myself before brother's lifeless black eyes stared into mine of the same colour but a lot less large and lackluster.

"Good morning, sister," he flatly spoke in his unexpected attempt in sarcasm.

"Get to the point. I'm still sleepy," I said whilst taking his cup of coffee from his hands and sipping on it myself.

Illumi knows that I should be taken seriously at all times, but more than usual when I'm in a mood, so he quickly started to explain.

"I'm leaving this place in an hour with Nallumi to take the hunter exam," he began "We need it for a job."

"Both of you? That's strange. Why hire two assassins to kill two people within the same community?" I questioned.

"Well that's the thing, it's, err- well-" I furrowed my eyebrows at this. 

Brother never stuttered when he talks, so why now? I stared at him, waiting for him to go on.

"Dad paired us up..."

It took me a while to register what he said, perhaps it was due the caffeine not kicking yet or maybe it was just the sheer shock that I felt.

"HE DID WHAT?"

It was not rare for us siblings to get paired up for long and difficult jobs, but father has never paired Illumi up with someone who was not me.

"Naturally, I put up a fight, but he said it was final. He also mentioned something to do with hunters and mafias not liking each other," brother quickly said before I got mad.

"Huh," I said, mostly to myself. "It is true that they don't. I guess it makes sense not to choose me for the job, since I have that connection to the mafia," I mumbled, referring to the time I became a 'hitwoman' for a don incase my family ever needed me to eliminate anyone within that community.

Since it is so difficult to meet anyone important from the mafia, it was my only choice to become one myself. If the don needed someone to be eliminated by me, then his men would contact me and I get paid when the job is done. This was the exact same way family business worked, but with the mafia I get 100% of the fee and no one in my family would know who the costumer or target was. I've been working with the mafia ever since I was 17, though I wish I didn't tell my family about it but they didn't seem to care as long as I 'don't steal their regular clients and become the competition'.

"You're leaving, but why tell me? Won't you be back soon anyway?" I looked at Illumi, who was smiling at me. I hated that look because he did not know how to smile and so he always ended up looking as if he was about to horribly dismember me.

"I want you to come with us."

I practically snorted.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"You can do all sorts of things with a hunter license, you know. All the information that is hard to obtain would be so easy to do so once you become one," he reasoned.

"Oh please, we've been doing this job for 17 years without fail," I scoffed. "I don't want help from hunters anyway."

"Looks like the mafia have finally got to your head, huh," he joked drily. "Come on, it'll be fun. I already checked your schedule with Zoelhar **(OC)** and it's empty. Don't you want to test your skills? What better way to do it than an exam," he said, trying to persuade me. It worked.

"Ugh fine," I groaned, giving in.

 _Maybe it will actually be fun, but I highly doubt._ I thought to myself.

Brother told me to meet up at the front gate at 5 am, which gave me twenty minutes to get ready. I went back to my room and put on my usual outfit: a black tank top, high-waisted green camouflage trousers and black combat boots. I looked into the mirror and wished that my dressing style was more similar to brother's, since we looked almost exactly the same. If both of us dressed the same way, then it would be useful to trick people into thinking we were one person. The issue was brother is not willing to change his style and I refused to dress like a pin cushion, so we dressed the way we wanted.

After changing, I considered writing a letter to Feitan to let him know where I would be but ultimately decided against it, since I expected it to not take long for me to return. I did leave a note on my door for Zoelhar though, so she knew to stay home for the duration of my absence.

**Nallumi POV**

_Ugh why did Illumi choose such an unholy time to meet up._

I reluctantly got up and made my way to the bathroom. I put on a purple T-shirt and black shorts with a small white spider design on it along with black sneakers.

I decided that I was going to be late to meet Illumi at the front gate, so I hurried out of my room and into the corridor.

I was about the exit the manor, but a voice called out to me.

"Nallumi, wait!"

I turned to face him in response to his voice.

"Hello, Kil. What are you up to this early in the morning?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Killua said with a grin. I just stared blankly at him, trying not to give anything away. I did not want him to know about this mission since the details of the job were strictly confidential.

"I couldn't sleep, so when I heard your door open I came out to see," he went on when he figured I wasn't going to respond.

"Huh" was all I could say.

_Honestly, does that kid know what sleep is? We're trained to go for days without sleep, that's true but do try to get some when you have the opportunity to, dammit._

"I'm going out for a while. Duties you know?" I vaguely explained to him.

"Huh," he copied my reaction.

Killua was the biggest copy cat known to mankind. First, he copied my appearance of white hair and blue eyes. Then, he copied my nen nature. Well, that wasn't confirmed yet but I could tell he was a transmuter just like me. To be fair, I copied all of this from dad who got it from grandad. I guess I just hated like the fact that someone who reminds me so much of myself existed.

"That's weird," Killua spoke after a while. "If you're going out for a job, then where is your briefcase?"

Killua was referring to my weapons box I always took with me for every job I've had.

_Dammit. I messed up. If I lie to him, he'll figure it out. Might as well just tell him the truth then._

"I'm going to take the hunter exam because I need the license for a job. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to leave."

My little brother's eyes lit up from what I just said.

"The hunter exam? Isn't it supposed to be very difficult? I kind of want to go."

"Apparently it is very hard to become a hunter but I will pass the exam no matter what. I have to leave, Kil. I don't think you should come, please just focus on your job," I said and quickly exited the manor before he could say anything else.

When I got to the front gate, Illumi was standing there with his armed crossed. Next to him was my sister...

_Of course Illumi would bring Luna with him, they're practically inseparable. Ugh I kind of wish he didn't though, she is going to ace the exam and embarrass me for sure._

As expected, Illumi explained that Milluna was coming with us to take the exam. I didn't complain but with her tagging along, I started to feel pressured to perform well.

"Come on, let's go," Luna mumbled.

Without saying another word, we left Kukuroo mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> That's it for the first chapter! I'm so sorry for any typos or grammatical mistakes, please feel free to correct me. If you have any questions just leave a comment :D
> 
> TQ AGN ILY <3


	3. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three siblings meet Hisoka. They see Killua and Illumi puts on his disguise. Milluna forces Tonpa out of the exam.

**Narrator**

The three siblings ended up taking a train to where the exams were held. When they arrived, Illumi quickly stepped off the train and started walking.

"How do you know where to go?" his twin asked, catching up to his pace.

"I don't know where to go for the exam," he replied, "but I need to see a friend."

**Nallumi's POV**

_A friend! Since when? Illumi has always been an advocate for the 'no-friends' rule, so why and how is he allowed to have one himself?_

I didn't voice my confusion and just kept following him.

After a while, we reached a dingy pub. I looked around and suddenly felt uncomfortable. It was still morning but the atmosphere there could not get any darker. Barbeque smoke blended with tobacco fumes and body odor filled the cramped space along with my lungs. It was disgusting but none of us minded. We walked deeper into the place and Illumi slid into a booth so Luna and I did the same. At first I thought it was empty, but there was a clown-looking man seated there. He was very pale and had a star design underneath one eye and a tear drop under the other, though I wasn't quite sure whether they were tattoos or makeup. He wore strange clothes and a smirk.

"Sisters, this is Hisoka. Hisoka, this is my twin Milluna and younger sister Nallumi."

Hisoka looked at Luna for an awfully long time and then did the same to me. His amber eyes glided around in their sockets, scanning both of us and settling on Milluna.

"My, my, they are awfully powerful, aren't they?" Hisoka said in his smooth, slippery voice. "Milluna looks just like you, Illumi."

Then he turned to face me with great interest "How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

The glint in his eyes immediately disappeared and along with it his interest in me.

"Too young to be taken seriously, too old to tur--"

"Hisoka," Luna interrupted him

_Dammit, sister. I want to know what he was going to say._

** Milluna's POV **

I have never interrupted people when they were speaking but I knew what he was going to say. Even before I met him I knew he had to be messed up somehow because he crossed paths with brother, survived, and somehow became his 'friend'. I interrupted him so Nallumi didn't hear his disturbing opinion on her age.

"How do you know Illumi?" I asked to hide my true reason for speaking over him.

Hisoka and Illumi both explained that they met last year when Illumi has hired to kill Hisoka. Apparently, Hisoka killed an examiner during the hunter exam which got him disqualified. After that, one of the victim's friends sought revenge and hired Illumi to do the job. When they met, brother realised that it would be incredibly difficult to assassinate him, so he approached Hisoka instead. The two ended up killing Illumi's client and stayed in touch ever since.

 _"You like him, don't you?"_ I asked him in my head _"If you weren't into him, you wouldn't have spared him.,"_

 _"Shut up. If you say anything I will tell Feitan."_ he threatened.

I responded with larger threats and a string of profanity.

"Well," Hisoka began, disrupting our mental insult session. "It's been nice meeting your sisters, Illumi, but I have to go. I want to get there early to look for any- ahem- interesting candidates."

"Wait. Where do we go?" sister spoke, looking at Hisoka.

"This place leads to where the exam is held. There is an elevator at the back. Candidates would usually come in with a navigator which would give a code by ordering a special dish from the chef. I don't know the code and haven't met a navigator, so I'm just going to sneak in and I suggest you do the same. See you." with that, he stood up and left.

"Huh. Well I'm hungry, let's order something before we go down."

We ended up having breakfast at the dingy pub. Whilst we were eating, I noticed a similar presence. We all did.

"I didn't know Killua was coming," I commented.

"He isn't supposed to. I specifically told him not to," Nallumi groaned.

Illumi didn't say anything, he just pulled some pins from his shirt and stuck them into his face.

"You two hide under the table and conceal your presence, I don't want him to know that I'm here. You can approach him later if you want, just not when I'm around. From now, I'm known as Gittarackur and we are strangers, got it?" he rattled in his new voice.

We did as we were told and at that moment, Killua walked past our table, not noticing anything.

He was with another man, which I assumed was a navigator. The navigator said something to the chef, who told them to go to the back.

**Nallumi's POV**

After we were sure Kil was gone, sister and I emerged from beneath the table. We went back to eating in silence.

My phone suddenly rang and I looked at the screen to see that it was mother. I raised my eyebrows and showed this to my siblings.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"KILLUA JUST STABBED ME AND MILLUKI THEN RAN AWAY!" mother's voice screeched from the other side of the line.

She didn't give me any time to respond, let alone react.

"HE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT GOING TO THE HUNTER EXAM. IF YOU SEE HIM THERE PLEASE KEEP AN EYE ON HIM," she screamed then began to break down into sobs.

"I never thought he would actually hurt his family. My dear boy has grown so much, I could not be more proud."

"That's nice, mother. I'm happy for you. Please get some rest and recover from your stab wound," I replied.

"Well, I'm sure you heard all of that. Mother wasn't exactly quiet about it." I looked at them so see their reactions. Milluna looked slightly annoyed and Gittarackur just looked weirdly expressionless, not so different from the real Illumi to be honest.

"Let's wait for a while before we go down," Luna told us.

When we finally went down, we were given number tags by a green guy called Bean. I was number 299, Milluna was #300, and Gittarackur was #301.

Sister and I exchanged knowing looks with brother, who then went his own separate way. This meant that I had to be alone with sister, something I haven't done in a long time.

I looked around and spotted Killua with a fat man in a blue shirt. I decided to approach him.

"Hello, Kil. Is this your friend?"

Killua turned to see me. He was a bit surprised to see Milluna, who was staring at the fat man with great displeasure.

"Hello, sisters, this is Mr Tonpa. He was just giving me some orange juice to celebrate our friendship. You should have some!"

Tonpa reacted to Kil's suggestion by reaching into his bag and getting out two soda cans, which he handed to us.

_I don't want to drink it. I don't trust Tonpa, but if Kil already drank it then it should probably be okay._

**Narrator**

The younger sister tasted the orange juice and immediately knew what was wrong with it. She kept drinking it because she knew she was resistant to the laxatives Tonpa mixed with the drink. She also realised that her brother wanted her to drink it in order to prank Tonpa, so she finished the drink with a smile.

However, Milluna, who was an overly cautious conjurer, was not one for jokes. When she took the smallest sip of the drink, she decided that Tonpa must go. She reached into her pocket, so Killua wouldn't see, and conjured a weapon with her Nen.

The entire Zoldyck family was composed of either manipulators or transmuters, except for Milluna. This was due to the fact that she was Illumi's unidentical twin. Identical twins that are Nen users would have the same Nen type, but the Nen type of the younger dizygotic twin would have to correspond according to the Nen Twin Chart. Since Illumi is a manipulator, Milluna could only be an enhancer or a conjurer.

When Milluna was 15, she first created the weapon she was holding, naming it 'Torture Tear' after its main purpose. This looked like a tin, long teardrop with sharp edges and a finger hole.

She brought the weapon out out of her pocket and raised it to Tonpa's neck.

"Drink this or I'll cut you," she said, lifting the soda can to his lips.

For the first time since Hisoka last year, Tonpa was scared of a rookie.

When he hesitated, Milluna ran the blade of the Torture Tear down his throat, drawing a small amount of blood but inflicting a lot of pain.

Tonpa had no choice, he slowly gulped the juice down with tears brimming in his eyes. As soon as Milluna lowered her weapon, he ran away.

Just like that, candidate Tonpa #16 dropped out of the hunter exam...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Hellooooo! Sorry for the slightly short chapter, I feel like this is the boring admin bit before the fun begins. 
> 
> LYSM TQ :)


	4. Run and Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first phase of the hunter exam begins. Milluna looks back to past experiences with Feitan... (JUICY TORTURE FLASHBACK HEHE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING!!! - GENERAL GORE (RAZORS, CUTTING, BLOOD, TORTURE, ETC.) I'm going to let you know again when that bit comes up with a (TW!), you can skip that part and jump to when it ends (TW over!)

**Milluna's POV**

As soon as Tonpa ran away, Nallumi explained to Killua, who did not know about my ties to the mafia, that we were paired up by dad and needed the license for a job. I just stood there and observed them, waiting for the exam to finally begin.

After a while, a man in a suit with pink hair and a black curly mustache came into the room. He introduced himself as Satotz, our examiner for the first phase. From what he told us, which was very little, we had to follow him and keep up with his pace.

 _"Thank you so much for dragging me out from home just so we can have a little running race, brother,"_ I let Illumi hear my thoughts. He just ignored me, probably trying to stay in character' of Gittarackur.

I internally groaned and turned to face my younger siblings.

"Killua, you may do whatever you please in this exam, just don't disturb us," I gestured to myself and Nallumi then proceeded to lie "It is important that we pass this exam and we cannot have you interfering with our performance."

"Ah, got it. I guess I will run on my own then," he shrugged and slid away on his skateboard.

"Hey, Luna!"

_Oh don't call me that, you brat._

"Let's have a running contest. I think if we don't, the exam will get really boring really fast."

_Typical Nallumi, always so compettitive. Ugh, I guess this exam does need some spicing up._

"Sure. Let's do it with Zetsu bracelets though, since it will be too easy with Nen."

Nallumi agreed to this, so I cupped my hands in front of me, concentrating my aura into them, and applied my Hatsu. A faint outline of two bracelets appeared, slowly becoming heavier and more opaque in my hands. I put one bracelet on, immediately feeling my aura get suppressed by the infused Zetsu, and handed the other to my sister.

I first created the Zetsu bracelet when Illumi and I wanted to train without using Nen at the age of 16. When asked for his opinion, grandfather said it was impossible to conjure something with Nen that prevents you from using it, as it would immedietely disappear. I didn't listen to him, he was always so horrible to me, and found a loophole that worked instead. However, I had to apply a few restrictions and make a vow in order to make the Zetsu bracelet have the effect I wanted it to. I could only use the bracelets on someone which has the Zoldyck name, which incuded myself. If someone who wasn't a Zoldyck puts on the bracelet, I would not be able to use Nen for the rest of my life.

The Satotz man took off unexpectedly, with the applicants tailing him as he told us to, not knowing where, when or even if we would ever stop.

This type of pointless running reminded me of my torture lessons with Feitan...

"How would running improve my torturing skills?" 20 year old me asked my torture teacher, who was sitting in a tree on Kukuroo mountain with a book in his hands. I had my Zetsu bracelet on then as well, curtesy of Feitan's orders.

"Shut up and run," came his voice from above.

I did as I was told. I ran the whole day since 10 am till 6 pm. When Feitan finally gave me permission to stop, I was a sweaty and dehydrated mess.

"Follow me," he ordered, walking back to the mansion and straight into the torture chamber.

"Take off shirt."

I knew what was coming and I never dreaded pain as much as I did then. Not only was Feitan good at it, I knew he enjoyed torturing people too. Nevertheless, I still obeyed his demands.

He ended up suspending me in the middle of the room with large, cold, chunky chains that hung from the ceiling.

**TW!**

"Run make more blood flow," Feitan began in his broken speech. "So when me do this," he whispered, scraping the hot skin on my lower back with a razor blade, "you bleed more."

He was right. I expected my blood to slowly trickle after a minor cut like that, but that time it flowed freely down my legs and continued to make a puddle on the floor.

"Listen to what me say, next time you the one torturing."

I grunted in response.

"Never harm victim too much, the point of torture is get information, not kill them," Feitan lectured.

"Me was told by you mother that you like kill without getting them talk," he shook his head disapprovingly.

"Tsk. Impatient bitch."

Feitan turned away from me and went to his tool bag in the corner of the room. He returned with a whip in his hands and a small smirk under his bandana. Without saying another word, he cracked the whip against my abdomen. I felt numb at first but when the anticipated pain finally rushed through my body, I saw white and actually believed that my body was on fire.

The real one on fire was Feitan. He started to continously beat me with great speed and precision. _This is fine_ , I thought to myself. My parents have taught me to withstand torture ever since I was a toddler, so I didn't mind the bleeding or the searing pain. The problem was I have never met anyone of Feitan's caliber. He was just on another level. 

I wanted to scream but my pride stopped me. I, Milluna Zoldyck, second born of Silva Zoldyck, the leader of the greatest assassin family, could not possibly cry out just from being tortured by a thief. Instead, I bit my lower lip to the point of tasting the metallic maroon fluid on my tongue just so I could prevent myself from making any noise.

The lack of screeches and requests for mercy from me seemed to be driving him mad. Feitan was frustrated from not getting a reaction out of me. He continued to whip me faster and harder until I could clearly see that he was sweating, a line of dissatisfaction appeared between his brows. He suddenly stopped.

"You is good, but I no let you go until you scream."

"Also," he said after realising something "the more stranger you method of torture, the more likelier the victim is scream and give in."

I spat out the blood that was collecting in my mouth, allowing myself to speak.

"Heh, I get it. If you come up with a new way to hurt someone that no one has heard of before, then they wouldn't have been able learn and practice how to withstand it."

"Hmm. Smart," Feitan stated, looking straight into my eyes. I stared back.

"Tired already?" I taunted "You're sweating."

He looked down at himself, shrugged, then pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it to the side. My eyes immediately glazed over his exposed upper body. His gently sloping shoulders lead to his lean but muscular arms, which lead to his dainty but veiny hands, which lead to his long but proportional fingers. I admired the sight of his smooth chest, positioned below his long and protruding collarbone; his perfectly sculpted abdomen, surrounded by the thin skin that stretched over his ribcage. The sweat on him glistened under the low lamp light of the chamber, reflecting the breathtaking image of the man in front of me straight into my eyes. The chemicals in my brain reacted to this, immediately sending signals for my heart to pound.

"Stop staring," Feitan growled, walking out of the room.

I was trapped inside this torture chamber with nowhere to go. I could've dislocated my wrist in order to escape the grip of the chains, but I knew Feitan would just chain me up again. So instead, I let my head hang whilst waiting patiently for my torture teacher to return.

The heavy metal doors creaked, announcing Feitan's arrival. I looked up to see him clutching a stack of paper against his still bare but now dry chest.

"I saw you brother," he told me "the one with pink eyes that dresses like girl."

"Oh? That is Kalluto. Did he say anything to you?"

"He ask about paper and why me have so much," Feitan explained "I told him paper good weapon for torture and left."

"So that's why you went out, to get some paper to cut me with, huh? That's your weird method? It is strange if you ask me. I'm surprised my father never tortured me with paper before. All he's done is the standard stuff like breaking my bones, whipping, burning, pulling out my tendons, cutting but only with standard blades, and his personal favourite: gradual limb shooting."

"Boring. This more fun, just wait and see," he said, dropping the stack onto the floor and leaning himself against the wall.

Feitan picked up a single sheet of paper, ripped it to smaller bits, and used Shu to shroud the piece in this hand, making it more rigid and sharp. At that point, the paper no longer had the properties of compressed tree fibre, but of an intimidating shuriken. 

He held the paper between his index and middle fingers, bringing it up to his face as if it was a cigarette. Looking up at my body, he closed one eye, aimed at my right shoulder, slowly closed his hand until it was nearly a fist, and suddenly flicked his fingers, sending the paper to fly in my direction. 

The paper barely grazed my skin, but the sharp pain it gave me was enough to make me wince, rattling the chains that bound me to the ceiling in the process.

Feitan hummed with satisfaction. He picked up another piece of paper and repeated this process.

With each new cut he gave me, the marks on my skin became more visible, and every time I was hit, I felt a new rush of sensations between agony and euphoria. My warm blood seeped through the myriad of minuscule scratches, thinly coating me with its warmth. I wanted more.

I screamed. I didn't want to but I couldn't help it. The pain was indescribable but so was the joy of feeling it. The first time Feitan heard it he chuckled under his breath, he also probably congratulated himself in his head. He said he wouldn't stop until I screamed but when I finally did, he refused to. Feitan was enjoying this as much as I did.

As time passed on, fresh lines of cuts continued to appear on my body, revealing the effects of his actions. Since they were so shallow would probably heal within a few days, not leaving a single scar on me, but that is not what I wanted. I wanted them to stay, stay on me for the eternity of my life until the day I die and mark this very moment on my body so that wherever I go, I am reminded of it: my moment with Feitan. Our moment.

I didn't realise that he gave me enough cuts to cover the entirely of my upper body until he stopped once he ran out of paper. At this point I was heavily bleeding, my blood ran down my body, staining my trousers the familiar crimson colour, collecting on the cobble floor.

**TW over!**

Due to the magnitude of my blood loss, I was shivering and felt fairly faint.

"Cold," I whispered to Feitan, "so cold."

He walked up to me and undid my chains. I knew I wasn't going to be able to stand and so did Feitan, who swiftly caught me in his arms before I could hit the ground.

"F-Fei-Feitan," I managed to say through my shivers. "I hate the cold."

It was true. I was never really scared of anything ever since I was born, but low temperatures just made me feel so uncomfortable.

"Take bracelet off. You need Nen or you die soon," he said after he gently placing me on the floor.

My arm felt very heavy and so did my eyelids, I was going to pass out. With my last remaining strength, I yanked the Zetsu bracelet off my wrist.

My aura flowed out of and enveloped my body, but it didn't do much help. I was too injured to the point that my life energy could not keep me conscious.

Just as the room was fading to black, I heard his voice.

"Pain Packer," Feitan mumbled, "Little Lava."

I forced my eyes to stay open and saw that his hands were now in gloves, conjured by his aura. A small amount of lava coated his palm, which he glided over my cuts, cauterising them. I nearly laughed at the irony of his "Pain Packer" ability being used to heal me.

"Mhmm, warm," I purred after all my wounds were closed by the scorching heat.

I eventually gave in and closed my eyes, slowly drifting away to sleep. I felt his bare hands softly brushing some my hair off my face.

"Dammit, Milluna, I'm sorry. I no want to hurt you ever again," was the last thing I heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Okay first off I would like to acknowledge the confusion with Alluka and Kalluto's gender. For the sake of this fanfic being about the only two Zoldyck sisters, Alluka and Kalluto are both male that cross-dress. I think there is a large grey area within both the manga and anime about their biological sex as well as their pronouns but I'm going to let you know that I will be referring to them as him/he. ALSOOO, if you guys can't tell, this chapter is just Milluna running whilst having a flashback about that one time Feitan tortured her (since the running part is real boring). Next chapter will be back to the first phase of the hunter exam :)
> 
> This chapter is a collaboration with my freaky friend TheQuietLon3r (on Wattpad) please check his profile out and give a follow
> 
> P.S. Sorry for the long chapter, I had too much fun writing about masochistic Luna and torture master Fei haha oops...


	5. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phase 2 of the hunter exam begins

** Nallumi's POV **

Despite not being able to use Nen, I found the first phase of the exam very easy. Milluna still won the race, though, she was just so much faster than I was.

"Well, we didn't decide on the prize when we made the bet, so I guess you can choose what you want it to be," I said to her once we were out of the tunnel.

"I will tell you later."

After a mix-up about who was a man-faced ape and the examiner, Satotz, the real examiner, told us to closely follow him across the Misty Wetlands.

"Nallumi, I have decided on my prize. Please put a tracker on him so we can loosely follow him instead of having to keep him within our range of vision," Milluna spoke.

This was actually a very good idea, since the fog was so thick I could barely see the majority of the group then. 

I stuck out my arm towards Luna so she could remove the Zetsu bracelet from my wrists. Once she did, I pulled a short strand of hair from my head and used Shu on it. This made the hair become a thin needle which I threw at Satotz, who didn't notice the hair piecing the skin of his neck. When my hair came in contact with Satotz's aura, my own aura surrounding the hair began to mimic his, allowing me to follow him as if his aura was mine.

During our journey across the Misty Wetlands, Milluna and I encountered several beasts which tried to lure us away from the main path. We killed all of them will ease.

Satotz announced he wouldn't be with us for the second phase of the exam and disappeared, leaving us to meet two new examiners: Buhara and Menchi. To describe Buhara as a enormous man with a potbelly would be accurate but also an understatement. The size contrast between him and Menchi, who was a slim woman with mint hair kept in crazy spiky buns, was incredibly drastic.

"I'm famished," Buhara announced, rubbing his growling stomach.

"Oh? Is that so?" Menchi questioned him playfully, "Alright listen up everyone! Your task for this phase of the exam will be to cook a meal for us!"

There was an outrage amongst the applicants who thought this was an unacceptable challenge not suitable for the hunter exam. I partially agreed since I did not know how to cook a single dish myself.

"You'll be hunting for your own ingredients, so it is more than appropriate for the exam," Menchi reasoned. "On that note, each of you will need to cook a dish for us that features pork as the main ingredient...You may begin your hunt!"

** Milluna's POV **

_A cooking challenge? Oh it will be amusing watching my siblings try to make an edible meal_.

Everyone started to run out of the gates and towards the Visca Forest, so I made my way out amongst the crowd.

 _"Milluna, I don't know how to cook,"_ Illumi's voice rang in my head.

_"Deadass how do I respond to that, it's not like I am going to help you. After all, this is an exam and you personally insisted that I act like we are strangers, Gittarackur."_

_"Hmph fine, but if I fail this exam and you pass, you're taking over my job with the hunters and you know all hell will break loose when your daddy Don finds out,"_ brother retorted.

I chose to ignore him and started searching the forest for any pigs.

I heard screams suddenly coming from the valley, one of them being Killua's, so I rushed towards the direction the noise was coming from. I didn't want to help brother, I couldn't care less about him and his wellbeing, but I figured where there was a chance they found some pigs. 

I was right. In a steep valley I found four boys running from many massive pigs that had large curved snouts that extended up to their foreheads. I noticed a number of animal and human bones, piled on the ground, some were still in the pigs' mouths as well.

_So the pigs are carnivores, huh. This is getting fun._

Seeing that they were distracted from chasing the boys, I jumped into the valley and landed on one of the pigs. After swiftly conjuring a Torture Tear, I stabbed the pig's back, but my weapon didn't go through, its skin was too though. I groaned in annoyance and conjured another Tear, and this time, with the assistance of Ko, I managed to ram it through the pig's body.

Since I had already secured myself a pig to fit in with the exaniners' criteria, I headed back to the cooking grounds.

Cooking the pig was easy, everyone could do it. What no one realised was that they had to make the food look and taste good as well.

_I can't believe my cooking skills that I unintentionally obtained are actually being put to good use._

I slit the pig's that and extracted its blood which I used to make a sweet glaze for the dish. Whilst roasting the pork, I collected its fat in a bowl,which I used to panfry the potatoes. Of course I seasoned everything nicely and added some thyme that I foraged to the potatoes as well. I cut the pork into perfect bite size pieces, which I didn't see anyone doing. My plating was immaculate, with the thinly cut potatoes arranged in rosettes surrounding the neat row of pork in the centre. The blood glaze gave the dish a beautiful sheen, and the addition of parsley on top just tied everything together. It was actually the only edible looking dish apart from that of one strangely dressed blonde boy.

_"Sister, I'm actually going to fail."_

I looked around for Gittarackur and couldn't help but scoff at his horrendous creation. His whole pig was actually caught in fire, which he put out a little was too late to save the pig.

Nallumi was not doing well either, she tried to make mashed potatoes but it's consistency was concerningly liquidy. Killua's pig was just like Illumi's, burnt and definitely inedible.

 _"Too bad you never help me in the kitchen,"_ I responded to my twin.

The tasting time began and Buhara seemed to love every dish he was served. Menchi on the other hand barely touched any and always failed the participants.

"Number 300! Please bring your dish up to us."

I grabbed the plate and went up the steps to the examiner. When they saw my dish, they looked at each other and gave a small nod of approval to me. For the second time, Menchi decided to actually taste the food. When she took a bite of the pork, her eyes seemed to sparkle and after she finished chewing, she quickly went in for another bite. Buhara loved it as usual, but when he tried to have another taste, Menchi swatted his hand away. She ended up finishing the whole dish by herself, beaming at me when she had done so.

"That was one of the best dishes I've ever had, including my own cooking!" Her smile seemed to keep growing.

"You pass!" the two examiners both exclaimed to me.

"The rest of you have failed the hunter exam. Bye bye!"

Naturally, everyone put up a fight which resulted in the chairman of the Hunter's association paying us a visit.

The participants excluding me who already passed this phase, were given a second chance. They had to retrieve the egg of a spider-eagle from Split Mountain and boil it. Most participants completed the task, but some did fall to their demise.

 _"You're lucky you passed the cooking test,"_ brother mentally communicated to me from where he was munching on his egg.

 _"The wind that brought us back up was cold, you would've panicked and forget to land to safety,"_ brother explained.

 _"It probably is your only weakness, Milluna, but a fatal one,"_ he unnecessarily added.

_"Yea, I know. I hate it so much."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I wonder why Milluna is scared of the cold? The answer is keep reading :)) (I'll try to regularly update too)
> 
> GUYS I SIMP FOR MENCHI SHE'S SO HOT DAMNNN AHHHHHH *insert drooling emoji* Please appreciate the inserted pic of her tehe. Also I honestly don't know why I went kinda crazy with the cooking and tasting description (not sponsored by Food Wars!) I was fun tho :) Thanks for reading!!


	6. The Airship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corresponds to the episode: showdown x on the x airship

**Nallumi's POV**

All of us boarded the chairman's airship again. This time, the journey is supposed to last a whole night and we were told that it will arrive at our destination at 8 A.M.

Keeping up our act of being partnered, Milluna and I had ate in the dining hall together without Illumi.

"I'm going to get some sleep. I got up way too early this morning," sister said, standing up from her seat. "Do as you please. Goodnight."

I looked around and saw Gittarackur, shame couldn't talk to him. Killua was nowhere in sight so I walked up to the last person available.

"My, my, what are you doing here?" he said in his soft groaning voice. 

"I'm boreddd," I whined. "Let's do something fun."

"Sure. How about a game of Ibokuri?" he suggested.

"You know that most people here can't use Nen right? As far was I'm aware of it's just you, me, and my two siblings."

He let out a deep chuckle. "Then let's go somewhere discreet so no one finds out." 

We found an empty room which we sat down, ready to pip-play.

"You go first."

Doing as he requested, I lifted my hands in front of me and used Ten whilst starting to control my aura. I made little bubbles with my aura which moved up and down my fingers.

"I'm not that good at varying the speeds yet," I explained whilst playing with my aura, "but I can do this."

I created an aura bubble on top on an existing one and another on top of that. I ended up made a bridge, by joining multiple bubbles which dispersed as soon as they touched.

"Impressive. You sure are ripe," he gave me a gentle round of applause.

"Your turn."

He did the same thing I did but something was different. His aura was not white and its consistency looked viscous.

"Hey Hisoka, why are you using your Hatsu?" I asked.

He cracked the widest grin. "You noticed, well done. I just felt like it, looks prettier this way, doesn't it? My aura has the properties of both rubber and gum so it is sticky and harder to control. I just love challenging things."

He demonstrated how his Nen works, attaching his aura onto the wall and retracting it.

"I call it 'Elastic Love: Bungee Gum', like the bubble gum brand," he explained.

"That's cute, I love the gum but why are you telling me this?"

"I want to know your abilities, and your sister's as well. Consider it an exchange of information."

"Hell no. If you want to know, go ask her, I'm sure she won't tell you. Don't you know that abilities are usually kept secret in the Nen world?" I glared at him.

"Yes I know that, I just wanted to test you that is all. Look at you, getting so easily agitated. It's adorable," he teased.

I stood up and headed towards the exit. "I'm leaving. Since you actually showed me your Hatsu, the most I will say is that I am a Transmuter like you. If you want to know about my sister you have to ask her yourself. Goodnight, Hisoka." I opened the door and left the room.

"Sweet dreams, Nallumi."

**...**

I was sit-sleeping next to Milluna who was doing the same when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Startled, I grabbed my attacker's wrist and twisted it with great force. I looked to my sister and saw that she had her weapon, Torture Tear, in her hand, looking ready to kill. I glanced down to see who touched me to see blood on my hand.

"Why are your hands covered in blood?" Milluna asked

"Yea Killua, explain yourself," I frowned at him, wiping the blood his hand transferred to mine on my shorts.

"I killed two people on the airship, they were candidates. That's why I woke the two of you up," he whispered. 

"ARE YOU SERIOU--"

"Shhh. I was in a bad mood okay?" Killua looked at me, shrugging.

"That doesn't justify killing people!" I retorted.

"You don't get to say that, look at what you do for a living," he snapped back.

"It's a family business, one that, until yesterday, you were involved in. Also, unlike you two, I have never killed people who weren't my targets because I actually listen to grandfather," I stared at my two siblings.

"Don't talk about him," Milluna said, very coldly. "Killua, where are the bodies? You stay here with Nallumi and I'll go and clean up your mess." She stood up and said to him, "if you follow me those two corpses won't be the only ones I'm getting rid of."

_That means she's going to use her Nen! I really wanna go watch. Maybe I'll sneak out once Kil's asleep._

"Okay, they are somewhere on the port side corridor," he informed her and she left.

"Gee, talking about being uptight," I whispered to Kil.

"Says you but I know right."

** Milluna's POV **

_"Illumi, Killua just killed two people,"_ I informed my brother whilst searching the airship for the victims.

_"Milluna, please I'm sleeping...Wait what?"_

_"Oh look at me waking you up when you're peacefully sleeping. How the tables have turned. You heard me right, our brother killed some candidates. I just found the bodies. They're really messy. Apparently, he was in a bad mood."_

_"Hmm, mother would be proud. Now let me sleep."_

I decided to not bother brother anymore and focused on the task at hand.

My Nen affinity is conjuration. Of course I can conjure the Zetsu Bracelets and the Torture Tears, but those are nowhere near close to my actual strength. The real ability which I've created is called "Assassinachess" which is essentially the ability to conjure large chess pieces with each character being able to do its own specific task. 

I had to get rid of two dead bodies and I had the perfect piece for the job. Looking in front of me, I began to defocus my eyes and extended both my hands outward. I imagined a tall castle, pitch black in colour, then I let my aura surge toward to fill the outline I made. 

As I expected, a tall black castle appeared that loomed a great half a metre over my 180 cm. I reached my right hand to the top, clutching it its edge, the other hand held the side of the rook. After pulling with a little force, the castle swung open in half, each side still connected at the ends by an invisible hinge. 

The rook was essentially an empty box. It was hollow on the inside and fairly spacious, allowing me to place one body inside. Carrying the body and putting in within the piece was not a problem, but the fact that Killua had beheaded both victims proved problematic. This was because I could only place one object in the castle due to the limitations of my strength and my aura reserve. Since, like on a standard chess board, I could only conjure two black rooks at a time, having four separate objects (2 bodies 2 heads) meant that I would need to find another method to get rid of the heads. 

"Need a hand?" 

I snapped my head towards the source of the sound and immediately frowned.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Well, Kil is asleep so I thought I would help. Don't look so defensive, it's not like I don't know about your black rook chess piece thingy, whatever it's called."

"'Distrooktion'," I answered my sister bitterly.

"Alright yes, the almighty 'Distrooktion'. I also know that you can only use it once per day and one thing per rook so it looks like you're in a bit of a jam,"Nallumi said after noticing the detached heads.

"Yes but the heads aren't that problematic, we can just throw them in a bin."

"That's unusually careless of you," she commented.

"Well I don't have any other choice do I? Unless you have an idea."

"Actually, I do," she started grinning, "don't immediately say no but I know someone who can help."

"No," I immediately said and stared at her. "Unless it's Illumi which I know from his abilities that he won't be able to help, we aren't telling anyone else about this."

"We don't have any choice. Besides, the guy I'm referring to is Hisoka. He can stick stuff together with his aura. We can trust him, isn't he Illumi's friend?"

_She does have a point. If brother can trust him then why can't I? The problem is I don't know how close they are and whether brother actually trusts him._

_"Illumi, sorry to interrupt again but can I trust Hisoka enough to ask him for help with the cleanup? Killua beheaded the guys so I can't fit them into my rooks."_

_"Yes you can. He knows of my abilities and he probably wants to know yours too. I know you are hesitant about showing people, as you should be, but if I were you I would just let him know."_

_"You, showing other people your abilities? That doesn't sound like you Illumi. You must be pretty into him,"_ I teased.

Brother replied by grumbling something about being in love with Hisoka and his need for sleep.

"Okay, you go get him then, I'll wait here," I instructed Nallumi.

She left and soon returned with Ronald McDonald's boujee cousin.

"Hisoka, "I gave him a small nod, "please stick the heads to the body."

"My, my, you are so impatient. Let me just absorb your presence first," he said then began to loudly inhale and throw his head back.

Lovely. Now, what do we have here? A statue?" He gestured to my 'Distrooktion', "is this your ability?"

His eyes lit up after I nodded.

"So you're a Conjurer then, but from what I know, aren't you supposed to be constantly touching the conjured object?"

"I partially use In to hide this," I stopped using In, revealing a rope that is attached to the rook on one end and tied around my forearm on the other. "It's a conjured rope, much easier for a Conjurer to do this than trying to master Emission though I do try that from time to time."

"What else can you conjure?" 

"That's enough. Please just glue them together, doesn't matter which head goes with which body."

"Okay," Hisoka said in his sultry voice.

He walked up to the corpses and stretched his pink aura which he told me was called 'Bungee Gum' and connected the heads to the bodies with ease.

"Done! Now it's your turn."

I walked up to the rook, which already had one corpse inside, and snapped the halves back together. As soon as I did that, it vanished into thin air.

"Wowww. How did you do that? Please give an explanation."

I narrowed my eyes and him then reluctantly explained.

"I unconjure the rook whilst simultaneously transmuting my aura that is trapped inside into explosives and detonoating it. This gives an illusion that the object inside has been discretely pulverised."

"Excellent. I would love for you to use that on my dead body one day. That is if you win our fight, of course."

"I have no interest in fighting you, Hisoka. I'm exhausted, you two mop up the blood." 

As I was walking away, I heard him say to Nallumi, "you said she wouldn't show me her abilities but that was too easy."

"That's not even a tenth of it, you idiot," was her response which was followed by a backhand on his arm.

 _Indeed. You shall never find out about the other pieces, Hisoka._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllloooooooo!!! Thank you for reading this chapter, I had so much fun writing it. I know I didn't really do a good job of explaining Milluna's abilities so if you have any questions please feel free to leave a comment :)


	7. -Valentine's Day Special-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Valentine's day <3 Here is a special story on Milluna at Trick Tower for you guys since the next few chapters will be focusing on Nallumi. Of course I added my own twist to this (not so) romantic chapter, therefore...
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING for the whole damn chapter. Don't worry, the contents of this chapter is NOT RELEVANT TO THE PLOT. I just wanted to add a bit of spice because I felt like it and also because I wanted to explore what the other participants (not the main 4) would do in the 3rd phase. Love youuuuuuuu. Oh and this is a Naruto crossover because I love my mans Hidan.
> 
> This is a collaboration with my friend Captainslow, you can find him on YouTube as 'The Table' !!
> 
> Enjoy :)

_"When a man lies he murders some part of the world_

_These are the pale deaths which men miscall their lives_

_All this I cannot bear to witness any longer_

_Cannot the kingdom of salvation take me home."_

**\---**

**Milluna's POV**

I landed perfectly on my feet 20 metres above where I previously stood.

I was in a plain room with beige brick walls. It was empty apart from me and a small pedestal that stood in the centre.

On the pedestal was a piece of paper with the following message: "Five doors, a prisoner behind each. Enter one and you shall know more."

_Well that's simple enough. Nothing cryptic about the note and the doors are all identical._

Deciding on the middle door, I walked up to it and pushed it open. It was pitch black, which I didn't mind, and cold, which I found absolutely dreadful.

As soon as I stepped into the room, the door shut by itself and a man's voice erupted from around the room.

"Hello, my name is Lippo, your proctor for this phase of the exam. I am speaking with you via the intercom. Your task here is simple: get the code from the prisoner who is in the very room you are standing in right now. Enter that code in the keypad located on the far side of the room. Basic weapons are provided on the table to your left, you may use any tactics available to obtain it. I wish you the best of luck."

Several oil lamps lit up, revealing the space with its dim orange light. As I scanned the room, I saw that it was exactly as Lippo described. On the right was a large table flooded with knives, swords, chains, axes, and many more objects I was completely familiar with. At the far side of the room was apparently a door, but I couldn't see it clearly due to the chair in the centre of the room blocking my view.

I walked further into the room, towards the chair, where a shirtless man in grey trousers was heavily chained to it. When I went close to him, he looked up at me and our eyes met. I stared into his helpless yet aggressive purple eyes and noticed the grin he wore.

"Well this is new," the prisoner spoke, "I've never been tortured by a hot chick before. Jashin must be loving me today."

"Shut up, I'm only here to get the code and you're going to give it to me."

The man chuckled and replied, "You just told me to shut up, so how am I supposed to give you the code?"

I was annoyed by his cocky reply, so I jolted forward and kicked him, along with the chair he was glued to, down to the hard cobble floor.

"Listen here, pig," I noticed the marks on his neck then said, "you're going to do what I say or you'll be left with scars worse than the ones you currently have."

He cackled for a long while then said, "The name's Hidan, and that's the only information you're going to get out of me."

Infuriated, I shoved my foot into his mouth. Hidan started to gag. He could not breathe, his mouth restricted by my leather boot. After a while, I removed it from his mouth, then asked him, "Are you ready to talk now?"

"No. Do that again though," he replied.

_Did he just ask me to do it again? No, that must have been my imagination._

Again, I went for the same attack, shoving my boot in his mouth, with more force this time. Hidan furiously gagged. He could not breathe. I didn't want to kill him, so I took my foot out of his mouth and rested it on his chest. I grabbed his neck tightly and pulled him in, staring right into his glistening eyes with the cold pair that was mine.

"The hell did you just say?" I asked after deciding that I needed to make sure.

He smiled and replied, "I said do it again, and you did so thank you."

My eyes widened, I pressed my foot deeper into Hidan's chest, which he hummed in response.

"The fuck is wrong with you? You a masochist or something?"

"Precisely," he chuckled, "why do you think they chose me for this job? It's easy to extract information from people who are scared of pain. Having freaks that love it be tortured, they will never give up to code. The warden is a cheeky devil you know."

"So the other four rooms, the people in it are all masochists?" I questioned.

"Ha! No, I'm a rare breed. From what I know, two of them are trained thugs that are resistant to torture, one a mute, and the other is suicidal so they will just ask you to kill them. I should also mention that I'm immortal, if you behead me I would still be able to talk and I can be stitched back again. I guess you got a little unlucky with me but I'm definitely not complaining."

I started to nod slowly. "I see." I was about to conjure a Torture Tear but decided against it when I saw the cameras around the room.

_Dammit, if I use my Nen then other people will know of my abilities which is not ideal. I guess I have to use the available weapons._

I made my way to the table and glanced upon it. My eyes skimmed through the shiny silver sparkle of the torture instruments.

 _He must succumb to the pain at some point_.

Upon careful consideration, I reached for the whip, a classic torture device, yet a timeless one.

I walked back to Hidan, whip in hand, resting my boot on his head as I uncoiled the whip on his sculpted abdomen.

"Now," I started in a menacing tone, "unless you want to be whipped to death, which I'm sure you don't, you better talk."

"Try me," replied Hidan.

I lifted my foot from his head and took a step back, looking for where I should strike. My intuition told me where to aim. I swung the whip forward with all the force that I had without using Nen, still sending it forward at an incredible speed. The whip, upon impact on Hidan's chest, let out an impressive crack as he tried to jolt back but failed due to him still being connected to the chair. Whether the loud sound was from Hidan's bones breaking or of the whip's impact, I could not care less.

"Now, you want more?" I, knowing that no sane being could stand the whiplash, asked Hidan in a mocking tone.

He started laughing, lifting his head up to make eye contact, giving me a signal through his stare. I could see gleaming pleasure swirling in his eyes. I looked at his body to see whether that whip slash was ineffective, only to see that Hidan's chest was bleeding and his blood was starting to collect on the ground.

I was embarrassed, Hidan's laugh was ringing in my head, already assuring me that the whiplash meant nothing to him. As my embarrassment turned to anger, I tightened my grip on the whip.

"Of course I want more," he imitated my belittling tone.

That was the final straw. I let out a consecutive series of hits, swinging with no limit to my speed, yet with pristine precision. Crack after crack, I did not care if Hidan would die, my anger overtook my sense.

Then I remembered something. "Don't act impulsively," were the words that Feitan used to say to me, "torture of any kind should done with a cold heart and mind." Upon this recollection, I immediately stopped and let the whip fall from my hand. I took a deep breath to regain my composure and took a look at Hidan. The damage done to him was more than I expected. His skin was laced with marks from the whip, most of them overlapping each other. All of his wounds were deep and most were oozing blood.

I went back to the table and grabbed a large bowie knife and a roll of bandage. I polished the knife using the bandage, getting rid of any dust that has dullen the glare of the blade. Now, with another glance, the knife is now shiny as if it was forged yesterday.

As soon as I was in front of him again, I pointed the knife at Hidan's throat.

"I know you won't give the code to me," I began, "so I'm going to shut you up for the time being while I come up with ideas."

Hidan's smirk was wiped off his face immediately as I slashed the arteries in his right arm open. His eyes widened from the shock.

"Don't worry, since you're an immortal, you won't die from this. See you in a bit, Hidan," I started to slowly wave goodbye to him as his vision started becoming blurry and his eyes began to close.

With Hidan passed out, I had the opportunity I needed to think of how I would obtain the code.

I wanted to ask Illumi, but I knew he was as busy as I was, so I had to rely on my own tactics.

_How would one get information from a pain-loving person? I should know this, I was practically in heaven when Feitan tortured me. What would make torture unpleasant for masochists?_

_Oh. Oh!_

I realised what it was and acted immediately.

As soon as I figured it out, I yelled, "Lippo! Lippo! Are you there!?"

Lippo's voice rang out from the intercom, "Yes. Why?"

"I need some endorphins. Give them to me in syringes," I requested.

"I don't see how that would help you. Also, you're technically only allowed to use the equipment which is already at your disposal."

"I don't care. You didn't mention this from the start. Oh, and bring me some Naloxone as well."

He signed then replied, "Alright, it'll be there in a moment. Mind your head."

A box fell into the room, seemingly from the ceiling, making a thud as it landed. I walked over and opened the box to reveal 10 syringes, 5 marked with a label that read 'E', and the rest were marked with a label that read 'N'. My eyes grew with confidence. I lifted the box and went over to Hidan.

I towered over him as I looked down at his pathetic state and gave Hidan a strong slap which promptly woke him up.

"What was that for?", he asked.

I didn't reply. Instead, placed the box on the floor and grabbed one 'E' syringe, pulling the needle cap off with my teeth.

Seeing the liquid inside, Hidan opened his annoying brat mouth and said, "Oooohhhh, drugs? Love that for me."

Without warning, I jabbed the needle into the veins on his chest that I had previously located with my hand. Pressing violently on the syringe, I sent the endorphin into Hidan's heart at high pressure. Hidan threw his head back and hummed, to which I rolled my eyes.

_Do I seriously look like this when I'm in pain? I almost feel bad for Feitan, but I obviously don't._

I withdrew the empty syringe and threw it on the ground.

"Now, in the next five minutes, you're going to give me the code," I threatened.

"Or what?"

I held up another syringe. "With every minute that goes by without you telling me the code, I'm going to jab this right into you."

"It'll take more than that to break me. You should know by know that I'm not scared of needles, and it's not like you can kill me."

This time, I was not affected by Hidan's taunt. I already knew that I would eventually win.

"One minute has passed," I said. I repeated the process of injecting its contents into the same opening of the last syringe.

I knew that Hidan couldn't feel anything during the second injection, it was as if the syringe wasn't there at all. His suspicions were wrong and I pulled the syringe back from his chest and proved to him that it was empty.

"What's happening to me?!" Hidan demanded an answer. I did not reply.

"Two minutes has passed," I announced as I jabbed another syringe into Hidan.

"Have my wounds healed? I can't feel a thing? Are those painkillers? Oh how kind of you," he joked in an attempt to calm down. However, I could feel his panic rapidly increasing.

"Three minutes has passed," I said then repeated my actions.

"Explain! What is happening to me?!" he screamed.

His eyes widened, which told me that all of his pain was gone. A once open and burning wound was now numb and cold. I picked up the whip which I dropped earlier and raised it to strike Hidan. As he closed his eyes and prayed for him to feel the pain from the impact, I charged back the whip and swung it forward, letting out a loud crack with the strike.

He heard the whip crack, he even flinched from the loud noise, but Hidan did not feel the pain he so desperately wanted. Confused, Hidan opened his eyes and was greeted by a new whip mark on his torso.

"Did you feel it?" I asked, "Did you feel the pain inflicted upon your immortal vessel, pig?"

Hidan's reply was silence. He could not fathom what he felt, or rather, what he did not feel.

"My sense of pain is gone!" Hidan panicked, "What did you do?!"

"Endorphins," I stated, "Your body now has an excess of endorphins, which means you will be unable to feel pain."

"Cure me this instant!" Hidan ordered, but we both knew I wasn't going to until he obeyed me.

"Not unless you give me the code," I demanded.

Hidan, who had a furious look on his face, was left speechless. He was left at the mercy of me, who unless my demands were met, will leave him in a body that cannot feel pain, pleasure, joy, or his own deepest desires.

"What is the code?" I asked once more.

Hidan, again, replied with silence.

Getting impatient, I grabbed an 'N' syringe from the box and showed it to Hidan.

"Now," I began, "this is the antidote to the endorphins you've been injected with." Hidan groaned, then tried to reach forward, but the chair he was tied to restrained him.

I felt my entire body heating up as my rage began to grow and my bloodlust started radiating from me.

"Such an ungrateful lowlife scum," I scolded, unimpressed with his resistance. "You dare have the audacity to attempt to steal from me? In a high security prison as well? So naughty, and you know from first hand experience that naughty boys need to be punished."

I threw the syringe on the floor and stepped on it, completely breaking it. Hidan's eyes widened and he let out a scream from his throat which was promptly stepped on.

"Give me the code," I demanded once more as I lifted my foot off his neck for him to answer.

Hidan coughed furiously, he needed air.

"Please have mercy on me!" he pleaded.

"After all you went through, this is when you beg for mercy? Pathetic."

Desperate, he started to beg, "Please, I just want to feel something."

_That phrase reminds me of so many people._

"For each passing minute that the code is not given, each dose of the antidote will be destroyed," I threatened him again. His time was clearly running out.

"Eight!" Hidan yelled out but I was not satisfied.

"Eight and then what? It's a six digit code."

Hidan gulped, upsetting me.

"Eight and then what?!" I repeated, grabbing another syringe and preparing to throw it to the ground.

"Six."

"Honey, you're gonna have to give me more than that, and you better do it quickly before I lose my patience more than I already have."

"Two! Don't hurt me!"

"Wouldn't you like that though? Oh wait, you wouldn't even feel it."

I laughed and threw another syringe onto the ground, stomping on it. He shrieked again.

"Two."

"Good."

"Nine."

I grabbed another syringe.

"Keep going."

"Four."

"You're almost there."

"Six."

Right after Hidan finished reciting the code, I jabbed the syringe into Hidan's tongue. As the naloxone entered his body, making his pain return, he looked really relieved.

"Oh and you know what you said about you being a 'rare breed'? Well, the only reason I figured this out was because I'm the same pain-loving type as you. The difference between us is that I'm not desperate or in jail either."

I stepped on Hidan one last time and spat on his face before going to the door and entering the code into the number pad. Before leaving the room, I looked at him and scoffed when I saw that he was grinning like the idiot that he was.

"I never got your name but I think I'm in love."


End file.
